Just Like Me
by pixie77
Summary: Buffy's daughter Lexi has been giving her a lot of trouble lately. Buffy of course is acting like a typical mother and can't see that Lexi is exactly like her.


Author's Note: In my stories I have created a daughter for Buffy. She is aged 16 years in the stories while Buffy is only 23 this is because she was put under a spell which made her look and act and be older than she really is. I haven't worked out the details, only that she was born with some slayer powers and magic powers that Willow helped her evolve, of how it happened so that's why I'm starting here. Hope you like it.  
  
Buffy unlocked the door of her house at about half past twelve. She had been out patrolling as usual and it had been a particularly hard night. It seemed to her that it was pick on Buffy night in the vamp community. Inside she dropped her coat on an already large pile of shoes and other jackets and walked into the living room. Lexi and Dawn's text books and papers from school were sprawled everywhere and dirty dishes sat on the coffee table. Buffy sighed, just turned off the light and walked upstairs. She peeked into Lexi and Dawn's room and saw they were both asleep in their beds for once. Then she made her way to her own room and fell into bed, falling asleep within minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawn! Lexi! Get up or you'll be late for school!" Buffy yelled up the stairs the next morning. It was eight o'clock and neither of the girls had surfaced. Suddenly Lexi appeared, in a blinding light, behind Buffy dressed in her school uniform, Angel had insisted upon sending Lexi to a small private school outside of Sunnydale, and holding her books. "Jeeze I'm ready, no need to yell," she said, making Buffy jump and turn around to face her. "Didn't I tell you, no teleporting in the house," Buffy said as sternly as possible, as Dawn came racing down the stairs. "You guys finally ready?" Buffy asked. The two girls nodded and all three of them left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy dropped Lexi off at Ridgeview Private High School and then made the trip back to Sunnydale High School with Dawn. She worked as a guidance counselor at the school and was quite happy that it gave her the chance to keep an eye on Dawn. She just wished that Lexi had chosen to go to the same school, since she needing more "watching". She was constantly running off and getting herself into more trouble than a magic empowered slayer's daughter could handle. As they pulled up to the school Dawn hopped out of the car and run to her small group of friends. Buffy parked in the staff lot and trekked up a steep hill to the entrance near her office. She could already tell that this was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
It was five minutes into first class after lunch and Lexi was already half asleep in her math class. She stared at the clock absently mindedly when suddenly she heard a voice speaking to her. "Hey, your Lexi Summers right?" said the voice. She snapped out of her trance and looked around for the owner of the voice. Everyone in the class was either sleeping or taking the notes that Mr. Watson had written on the board. Confused but still to dazed to think about it she continued to stare at the clock again. "I'm sitting at the back of the class room," said the voice again. Lexi turned and looked toward the back of the room. A boy, with short dark brown hair, tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes waved slightly at her. "See, here I am," said his voice but his mouth didn't move. Finally Lexi understood. "You're telepathic," she thought back to him. "Really I didn't know that," he said sarcastically. Lexi smirked at him. "How'd you know I was too?" she asked. "I can sense it," he answered. "Are you the daughter of Buffy Summers?" "Yes unfortunately I am. I knew there was a reason a telepathic boy would be talking, I mean thinking to me," Lexi sighed. "Miss Summers!" yelled Mr. Watson suddenly. "I would kindly ask you to turn around and listen to the lesson, but unfortunately I'm not a kind man so that's detention tomorrow morning." Lexi sighed again and turned around to the board. "We can talk about what you need from my mother after class," she thought to the boy. 


End file.
